


missed sunrises

by orimigo



Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: M/M, basically a fix it for s2e5 and s2e6, because i dont like the way theyre playing it out right now, brief mentions of abuse, cory is soft and bi, not much though, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orimigo/pseuds/orimigo
Summary: "What's making you angry?""You.""Me? What have I done?""You made me fall in love with you."Cory and Naveed come to terms with some things.





	missed sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is a long'un
> 
> I actually typed this entire thing on my phone on wattpad so if ao3 messes up the format I'm sorry, I'll do my best to fix it
> 
> there's a lot more dialogue than I intended there to be, so if you don't like fics full of dialogue maybe this one isn't for you??
> 
> anyhoo hope you enjoy, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

"Cory!" Naveed called out. He wanted to run after him, but Cory had already ran onto the pitch, poised, ready to play.

Instead, he slumped down onto the changing room bench, head in hands. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Who the hell thought that was a good idea? You don't just kiss your best friend seconds before they have to go and impress a scout.

Naveed could feel the loathing settle in his bones. A cold, damp chill that never seemed to go away, icy hands gripping at his chest. 

All he'd wanted to do was show his friend some support. God knows he'll need it, after what you just did, Naveed thought. 

He had to apologise. But first, he had to get out of there, because the whistle had sounded for half time and he could hear the buzz of the rugby lads floating towards the changing rooms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cory had broken Riz's neck. A high tackle, Naveed had been told. He had to guess that it was his fault Cory had tackled him so hard. Other than home problems, why would he have been so angry?

An old saying his mother used to tell him when he got angry popped into his head. "You can't fight fire with fire." Naveed had never fully understood the phrase, but suddenly something just clicked, and everything fell into place.

He reaches for his phone, typing as fast as he can.

Naveed, 5.14pm  
Meet me at the hill near the rec.

Cory, 5.17pm  
ok, but it'll have to be tomorrow, im visiting riz

Naveed, 5.18pm  
That's fine. We need to talk.

Cory, 5.21pm  
i know. do you want to go on a walk before school starts?

Naveed, 5.24pm  
I mean, I'd say yeah but I'm afraid you might kidnap me. Anyways, we'd have to wake up really early if we wanted to get to school on time.

Cory, 5.26pm  
that's the plan. as soon as im out this house, the better. meet me at 5.15am at the football pavilion? 

Naveed, 5.27pm  
Ugh, that's so early. How do you even get up at that time?

Cory, 5.29pm  
having a shitty dad and watching the sun rise is a great motivator

Naveed, 5.31pm  
Can't argue with that. Anything I need to bring?

Cory, 5.33pm  
your breakfast

5.33pm  
a flask of tea or something hot to keep you warm

5.34pm  
your school stuff? that's about it really

Naveed, 5.36pm  
Got it.

Cory, 5.41pm  
why can't we just do this now? over the phone or through text or something

Naveed, 5.42pm  
Because if we do, we won't be as genuine with each other as we'd like to be.

5.42pm  
And I know you, Cory. If we do this over the phone then you'll be fine with me until you see me at school, and you'll go back to the old jack the lad routine.

Cory, 5.43pm  
i won't 

5.43pm  
i care about you

Naveed, 5.44pm  
If you really care about me, we'll have this out in person. I'll see you tomorrow.

Naveed switches his phone off, just in time for his mum to call him for dinner. He knew Cory would have a million and one questions for him, so he leaves his phone on his bed and jogs downstairs, nearly running into his mum carrying a plate of roti. 

"Can I help?" he asks, pointing to the plate. 

"No, no. You go sit down," his mother smiles, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Naveed wasn't all that taller than her, maybe only an inch or so, but she looked so small when she looked up at him like that. 

"Are you sure? Because I can take the rice off the stove and put it--"

"Naveed," his mother cuts him off with a fond smile. "you have a heart of gold. Any man would be lucky to have you." she smiles, continuing into the dining room to set the plate of roti down before stepping back into the kitchen, busying herself with the pots and pans on the stove.

Naveed stops in his tracks. Any man? 

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he trails into the kitchen after her, a dumbfound expression embedding itself in his features.

"I've had a while to think about it. Especially about what Nasreen told her mother. I'm so sorry we tried to make you marry her. It was clear neither of you wanted that."

Naveed looks down, tears threatening to spill. He waits until she sets down her spoon, before wrapping her into a grateful hug. "Thank you, mum. Is dad okay with me being gay?" 

His mum laughs, pulling away from Naveed to spoon rice into a dish. "He was the one who helped me to accept you." 

"He did?" Naveed asks, tearfully. 

His mother nods, turning her attention back to the rice.

"Dad?" he calls as he enters the dining room. His dad looks up from his book, smiling at Naveed.

"Yes, son?"

Naveed lets a tear fall. "Thank you. For accepting me, I mean."

"Naveed, you are my son. What kind of father would I be if I didn't accept my son for who he is?"

"A terrible one," Naveed mutters, thinking about Cory and his dad.

"Exactly," he smiles, setting his book down. "Now sit," he says as his mother also sits down. "It's time to eat."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Naveed was never, ever getting up this early again. As he trudged around his room searching for his tie, he vows that if today went well and he and Cory were friends once more, he would never take Cory up on his offer of early morning walks.

His parents both started work early that morning, so he didn't have to worry about waking them up. He makes some toast and wraps it in a piece of kitchen roll, and fills a tall metal thermos with strong, sweet tea. He wonders if maybe he should take some for Cory, but figures that Cory probably already has that sorted. 

Naveed, 5.19am  
On my way. 

5.19am  
Jesus Christ, it's freezing.

Cory, 5.21am  
im already here, we said 5.15am

Naveed, 5.22am  
!?  
That's when I woke up!

Cory, 5.23am  
wow

5.23am  
you're really bad at deadlines

Naveed, 5.24am  
Hey, I'm on my way. That's all that matters.

Cory, 5.24am  
im just glad you agreed

5.25am  
i didn't think you'd come

 

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" Naveed says, announcing his presence. 

"Naveed," Cory whispers. His eyes were full of hope, something Naveed rarely sees in Cory. This makes him sad, and he vows to make Cory more hopeful - if things go well today, he reminds himself.

"Right. I believe we have some talking to do," Naveed prompts, waiting for Cory to stand up from his seat on the rock.

"I believe we do. Let's go," Cory smiles, strolling ahead. 

Naveed lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. He'd been so confident last night, knew exactly what he wanted to say to Cory, but it seemed like that had all flown out of the window, along with his shortlived confidence. 

They walk until Cory claims that this is "the best spot to watch the sunrise". The two hadn't spoken much, the walk had only taken a few minutes and Cory seemed too busy gazing around in awe to engage in conversation. Naveed was too busy concentrating on how pretty Cory looks in the natural light. 

Even if it is absolutely freezing.

"Sit," Cory says, smiling at him. He looks slightly nervous, something Naveed hadn't noticed earlier.

"I'm sorry for-" Naveed starts, before Cory cuts him off.

"You don't have to apologise."

"Yes, I do. I kissed you, you freaked out and went and snapped Riz's back. That was my fault, and I'm sorry."

Cory leans towards Naveed slightly, his eyes flickering around the area. "It wasn't your fault. I wasn't angry when I tackled Riz. Well, I was, but not at you."

Naveed nods, picking at a few blades of frostbitten grass. "So, who were you angry at?"

"My dad, for kicking Jordan out. Mr Bell, for thinking I could actually impress this scout. Myself, for not telling you how I felt there and then."

"So where is Jordan now?" Naveed asks, ignoring the butterflies erupting in his stomach at that last sentence.

"I don't know. I've asked around, talked to a few of his mates but no one's seen him. Last I heard, Mr Bell and Miss Carter had taken him to a homeless shelter but he ran away from that. I know he'll be fine, but he's my little brother. I'm supposed to protect him."

"You won't always be around to protect him." Naveed offers, resting a hand on Cory's arm. Cory looks up, a flash of determination in his eye.

"I know. So I'm going to protect the people around me that I really care about." he says, taking a deep breath in before forcing himself to meet Naveed's gaze. "I'm going to protect you."

If you were to ask Naveed about this moment, he'd probably tell you that those five words were enough to make his heart explode. Naveed smiled, retorting with "What, are you going to be my night in shining armour?"

Cory laughs, nudging Naveed with his arm. "Oi, I'm trying to be serious here."

"You're right, you're right. I'm sorry. Continue," Naveed prompts, taking a sip from his flask as Cory takes out his own.

"I don't want to be angry with myself anymore. I think it's only fair to everyone if I'm not." 

"What's making you angry?"

"You."

"Me? What have I done?"

"You made me fall in love with you."

Naveed's stomach drops. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? 

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes, you muppet, who wouldn't be?"

Naveed leans forward, meeting Cory in the middle to press their foreheads together. "How long have you known?" he asks, gently.

"I've known I was bi for ages. But I've only known I was in love with you for about 24 hours. After you kissed me before the game. I realised I was in love with you the second I stepped out onto the pitch, and by that point it was too late to turn around and go back in because I was being introduced to this scout that was going to help shape my future, and all I could think about was you."

"And so you tackled Riz as a way to deal with that?"

"Well, if you put it like that..." Cory trails off, the two laughing. 

"Well, if it helps, I'm in love with you too, Cory Wilson."

Cory looks down, smiling. "How long?"

"Since the day I met you."

"The rugby trials?" Cory asks. Naveed nods. "I knew you were checking me out!"

"Who wouldn't with a body like that?"

Cory laughs, nuzzling Naveed's cheekbone with his nose gently. "Where do you get your confidence from?"

"Well, I've learned that you can't fight fire with fire."

"What does that mean?"

"That you can't get angry at someone for a mistake they made. Or at least, that's how I interpret it."

Cory's face goes dead serious for a second, and suddenly he's leaning in and kissing Naveed. 

It's slow and gentle, and Cory's hands rest on the side of his neck while Naveed's rest on his shoulders, slowly making their way into Cory's hair. 

Naveed has no idea how long they kiss, but when they pull back, the sun has risen. 

"We missed the sunrise," Cory whispers, barely taking his eyes off of Naveed.

"Yeah, we did," Naveed agrees, leaning in to kiss him once more.

They stay there until 8am, talking about everything and nothing, sharing soft kisses and stories. Naveed had never felt more in love, or more loved, with every caress Cory made, every word Cory spoke, every uttered 'I love you' shared between the two on the hilltop that morning. 

Naveed lay with his head on Cory's lap, Cory gently combing through Naveed's hair with his fingers. "I think we should come back here tomorrow." Cory announces. 

"I promised myself this morning that if all went well I would never take you up on your offer of early morning walks." 

Cory looks down, smiling. "And?"

"And I think I could get used to this. But maybe on the weekends instead, I'm pretty sure I'll fall asleep in class today."

Cory shakes his head fondly, leaning down for another kiss. 

"Okay, the weekend it is."


End file.
